


His Inseperable Duo, Testing Orientation

by rosarymic



Series: Our Stories: Black Butler | Random Stories [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Break Up, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Lietenant Michaelis, Lieutenant Phantomhive, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive are partners in the police department. However, not many know that they're also partners for life and well, in love.However one day, one incident caused the elder between the two to choose a deadly choice.He had to either choose the safety of his lover or their relationship.Of course he chose Ciel's safety over everything.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Our Stories: Black Butler | Random Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635037
Kudos: 2





	His Inseperable Duo, Testing Orientation

> _"All right then, Lieutenant Phantomhive. We're officially over then."_

* * *

"You don't understand, do you?" Tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks as the young male let out a choked sob, unable to keep the tears from following down to his chin. He felt so devastated he couldn't even keep himself calm and composed anymore.

The other male, a charcoal haired male stared his partner blankly, keeping his mask from falling and just hug the male. No. He didn't want that. He wanted to teach the male a lesson to **NOT** mess with the wrong people especially him.

"No, it seems I don't. So Sorry." No emotions were visible in his voice, deepening the young male's sorrow. He knew they wouldn't work so why even try? He shouldn't have dated him had he knew his heart's suspicion was right.

Besides, _he's not worthy of love anyway so why love anyone else when you yourself are not worth of receiving it?_

The young male suddenly stopped his pathetic cries, sighing as he tried to compose himself slowly before raising his gaze, meeting the other male's with a sharpness the male could've never thought he had.

His teeth were gritted, fists clenched as he glared his raven partner and sighed.

"It's okay then. I guess we weren't meant to be after all, Sebastian. I should have never believed you would be different from the rest. Besides, I should've known far off that _fairy tales never exist._ " The ravenette refused the urge to slap and hug his partner tight as a sharp pain struck his heart hearing those painful words.

It was painful but he had to. If not, his partner might lost everything and he couldn't bare see that happening in front of his very eyes without heavy guilt burdening his heart every minute hearing his soft whimpers, knowing that he could've done something to prevent that.

It was his fault after all for carelessly leaving him alone vulnerable for the kidnappers to have their merry way and left him and his partner both scarred.

A black lined eyebrow cocked.

"So, what does this all mean?" He was hoping he would say something else but that request.

"It means .. I'm sorry to say but we're over." His worst nightmares have come at last. Sebastian felt his chest tightened, as his mouth moved to speak of his opinion but closed it again, thinking he'll tell everything and would endanger him.

So, as painfully as his next move was, it had to happen. The male nodded firmly, eyes still cold staring his partner.

"All right then, Lieutenant Phantomhive. We're officially over then." The ravenette stretched his right hand for the younger to take. A small fake smile crossed the young male's lips as he took the handed hand and shook it firmly, confirming their end of relationship for good.

It's better this way than getting hurt much more. He's had enough of pain anyway and being with the male longer after this would've probably hurt him much more especially now that he knew what the male actually wanted from him by this relationship.

He just wanted to experiment his undecided self with trying to love the same gender and since ~~it didn't work~~ , he left the other in hopes of searching another partner. _Damn._

"We are, Lieutenant Michaelis. Though, I do hope just because we're over, our relationship is still strong as the inseparable duo as everyone is hoping we are to be. IS that clear?" He tried to joke, just lightened the mood a bit for goodness's sake.

A small smile managed to slip on the older's lips.

"Affirmative, Phantomhive. Also, I'm truly sorry for the sudden change of interest." A bitter chuckle escaped the other officer's lips.

"Oh, don't you worry, Michaelis. I'm fine with it. Besides, you said yourself earlier that it was a mere experiment on seeing your orientation so I'm perfectly fine. See?" He smiled, still not a full smile he would've given always, the older noted. He did feel guilty of not only breaking the youngster's heart but also creating the biggest lie he's ever convinced himself to say.

"Reporting Lieutenant Phantomhive! Lieutenant Michaelis! You're both needed in the main hall for your next mission! Order out."

Still, the male merely gave the younger another small smile as they both head out for their next mission, each having mixed feelings for the other.

_'I'm sorry.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is an old fanfiction of mine that I posted on Quotev~ It's yes, Sebaciel and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm going to say this on every Sebaciel story so yeah ...
> 
> Ciel and Sebastian are adults.
> 
> Sebastian is like ... 26 and Ciel is 23 so yeah.


End file.
